


Dance With Me & Pretend The World Doesn’t Exist

by Teniserie



Series: Little Runaways [6]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, ten kind of has an opposition against love, teven new ship ?, writing at 12 am is great and all but half the time you dont know what youre doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: Seven confesses to Ten, but she doesn't know how to respond to him.Yet.
Relationships: Seven/Ten (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Runaways [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910602
Kudos: 11





	Dance With Me & Pretend The World Doesn’t Exist

“I love you.”

Ten halted in her tracks, nearly tripping over thin air. Her whole body froze, the uttered words flooring all else that roamed her mind. She slowly turned to face Seven, who clearly was unwavered by his abrupt declaration. He was many things, but predictable wasn’t one of them. If only the Lord would shower rose petals around them, the scenery would be complete. But all there was to it was the bleak compound of entangled brushes and drooping branches of trees, and they stood amid this area.

“Wh-What?” She couldn’t tell whether she was just plain hearing things, noting how his statement was completely out of the blue and they hadn’t said a single word throughout their trek.

Seven’s expression, however, was devoid of any hint of uneasiness, more of a collected and assured glint in the little chocolate malt orbs that pierced into her own, shaken ones.

How in the world is he so calm?!

Ten simply turned away, pressing her hands against her burning cheeks. So many questions bombarded her mind, each one trampling the other so she couldn’t get a proper grip on herself. She was falling apart, but not in a bad way. Seven’s words had thrown her into a maelstrom of queries in need of proper answers.

She faced him again, trying to keep herself together with every inch of her body. “Why?”

Seven visage now portrayed a look of confusion, mirroring her own. “Why wouldn’t I?” Answering her questions with a question of his own that she could not answer.

Ten’s mouth was left agape, twitching as if to say something but couldn’t form any words that would compose a proper sentence. Seven’s words were cryptic to her and it made it hard to process everything that went around.

Seven on the other hand, held no intricacy in what he was trying to project. He just grappled the moment before it slipped through his fingers and said it. No harm done. Or so he thought. He noticed how derailed Ten grew the more he pursued. He wanted to tell her everything. That he admired her. He admired her beauty. He admired her quick-wittedness in dire situations. He admired her certitude and eagerness. He admired her for—well, her. He absolutely adored her and would put every fiber of his being into the effort in winning her over with this simple declaration.

He expected this reaction to come by. He calculated his routes. He prepared and prepared again. He knew what was to come, even the bad outcomes. Rejection wasn’t inevitable. He was very much aware. But he would rather confront his feelings rather than spend the rest of his years wondering.

To Ten, this was quite the unexpected. She didn’t think that things would turn out this way. The girl was engulfed in her emotions, but for some reason, the one she resolved to was righteous anger. “You can’t just say things like that on a whim!”

Seven was taken aback by this. Good. He needed to be. But he didn’t anticipate this outburst at all. Ten wasn’t the one to lay her anger out flat on the table. It wasn’t natural of her.

“You can’t just say things so carelessly! Have you ever even considered how I would feel?!”

Seven was now just confused. “You think I would say something as such without thinking it through?!”

“Maybe! After right now, I don’t know what else to expect coming from you.” Soft trembles racked the girl’s body, fists balled up to her sides.

Seven had now mind-blanked. Was she actually mad at him? Out of all things, he didn’t take rage into account of what she would respond with. This was something new altogether. He knew Ten for a while, but the question now is if he knew her enough. But that hadn’t spoiled his attitude towards her. This was the first time he’s seen her so vulnerable to her emotions which were raw and open with nothing to secrete. He didn’t take this as a defeat, but rather an opportunity to vouch for his feelings and let it sink in. She wouldn’t be able to evade him at this point with whatever he was about to do next. He would be bargaining everything—their friendship, their relationship, everything leading up to this moment with this one single action.

Without missing a beat, Seven stepped towards her and caressed either side of her face with his hands. Without giving her time to react, he brought his face towards hers, pressing his lips against her chapped ones. For a moment, there was no movement. No effort in either pressing forward or retrograde. Everything was absolutely still.

Seven kept his eyes closed, wanting to endorse in the moment before he would shoved away or kicked in the gut. He waited for either outcomes but neither came, which surprised him.

He couldn’t tell whether he was dreaming or Ten was actually kissing back. But it seems his assumptions were confirmed as he felt her own lips gently grazing his own, her own pair of hands making their way towards either side of his head, pulling him closer. With the last tick, they diminished whatever distance was left between them.

Seven felt that this not-wonderland of a world was paradise. Until it wasn’t.

-

Seven jumped a little, a feverish blush fanning out from his neck to his cheeks, the realization hitting him. He had daydreamed again. One of those little bouts of wishful thinking he had with her, one of which he kept private. Especially from her. But this time, it was right in front of her!

He had completely lost his cool, sliding a hand over his face in a mere attempt to conceal his discomposure amidst the tension that grew between them. Luckily for him, Ten was unsuspecting and her eyes continued to prod him of answers. She was still angry, and not in his arms as he hoped she would. How he wanted to pull her towards him and hug the life out of her. Tell her that he meant every little word he said. That he wasn’t one to be careless.

“I know you may think that it’s stupid.”

Ten’s cold, enraged expression softened a little. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

A ruminative look skirted her visage, her eyes searching the ground as if it would do any help. The gears turned in her mind, trying to figure out her own feelings and words and conglomerate a reply that would make some sense as to what was mostly visceral to her. “Sev, I don’t want to hurt you. You deserve better than that. But you saying that out of the blue, how was I supposed to respond to that?”

“Ten, you think I didn’t think about that beforehand?” Seven took a single step forward. “I don’t just love anyone, remember that. There are reasons behind loving someone.”

“I know that. But,” Ten felt so exposed, so prone to fervent perturbation and she hated it. She hated Seven for making her feel like this. But there was no denying it, it felt also nice to know that someone was making an effort in trying to spur her in disassembling her deceptive appearance in always being in untouchable mirth, giving the impression of being happy-go-lucky all the damn time. “Why me?”

Seven felt a pang of relief, what was bestowed upon his ears was a question he could answer with ease. He wanted to say that having her accompany him made life bearable. That he wouldn’t have to lead down a life paved by broken glass in solitude and that she made it less lonesome. But one had eclipsed all else. “Because it’s you. It’s always been you. There’s nothing else I have to branch out and look for that doesn’t already live in you.”

Ten could see the resolve in his heart as he spoke those words, her eyes glued to him as he continued to advance toward her until he was right in front of her, close enough for her to pivot on her toes and well, you know.

“Did that clear any doubts of yours?”

She was speechless. Again, she was left with his words hung in the air, feeling it grow thin as the cold atmosphere had been rudely replaced by Seven’s body heat emanating on hers. She couldn’t help the intense pounding of her chest against her restrictive rib cage as if it were to jump right out.

“Answer me, Ten.” His warm breath touching the cold surface of her skin was enough to make the heat rush to her cheeks, a deep crimson red tinting them. Ten bit her tongue in sheer nervousness, but not tearing her gaze away from the brunette.

“I….” There was nothing to say, really. What could she possibly utter to argue with that? He proved his point, hadn’t he? Still, confusion swirled her mind and she continued to study his eyes for a confirmation to conclude this discussion. But there seemed to be no end to this. She knew that their relationship would either go one way or another.

This wasn’t going the direction that he wanted, but he understood Ten’s uncertainty in the situation. He was leaving her with the choice to either take him or leave him. Though, that wasn’t his real intentions, if that's what she was thinking. All he desired was right in front of him. If only his hands made any move in taking it. His heart had set out in pursuing what made him happy, and it was all bundled up into this specimen standing before him.

He placed a gentle finger upon her lips, refraining her from saying anything further. “I don’t care whether you love me back or not. That’s not what I want. Just let me show you how much you really mean to me. Just give me some time to take you and show you everything. Show you how much I love you.”

There he goes again. Blurting what to him is a simple avouchment but is a complex case for her. But Ten was willing to forget her doubts for even just a second and peer into the wonders that Seven was willing to provide her. She felt a great big wall crumble from between them, knowing that there was nothing that she needed to hide. For this boy who was rudely bombarding her with questions, rudely playing her heart strings, rudely trying to influence his feelings upon her own—was genuinely laying his heart out as if it were a price to pay for her and her only They say love is unconditional, and this boy was proof that it is only the matters of the heart that one can see the beautiful oasis that stands behind the hell of a nightmare the world brought.

“Seven.” The boy made a questionable hum in response. A small smile skirted the girl’s lips, one that Sev knew all and well. “Take me with you then.”

She took her hand and caressed one of his cheeks with it, stroking her thumb over the soft skin. “Help me see what you love in me. And allow me to love you.”

With that, Seven didn’t need any other queues. She had accepted him. Like, really accepted him. And had sealed the deal with their lips interlocked like how it happened in his recurring fantasies but better, the world falling away like remnants of a dark, solemn memory that once haunted them like entities of the past chasing their tails, cutting its pursuit on them.

All the planning and calculations has paid off. Every moment waiting, waiting and waiting was worth every bit of energy he put into loving Ten. He couldn’t wait for all else that was yet to come.


End file.
